Young inFAMY
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: What happens when a young Cole MacGrath joins Young Justice? Electric action and adventure abound!
1. Chapter 1

Young inFamy

inFamous and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Authors Note: This was originally going to be a Devil May Cry/Young Justice crossover. But while trying to plan out a story I started trying get the last trophies in inFamous, which I did by the way =), and this story kind of spawned from that. I will do the DMC/YJ crossover but I wanted to do this first, while I was in the mood. so with out further ado here we go.

Chapter 1: Quarantine's End

It was the day that no one had thought that would come, the end of the quarantine of Empire City. After 2 months the government slowly dropped the fences and patrol boats. They even let the Justice League come in, which was crazy considering that they wouldn't even let them come anywhere near the city just a couple of months ago. With the League's help the city slowly started to go back to normal, though the gangs that had come into power since the quarantine weren't about to give up without a fight. The Reapers and the Dust Men had even teamed up in an effort to hold off the Justice League. But the League had no trouble dealing with the gang members, not even the super-powered ones. But one day Batman, The Flash, and Black Canary were helping the police in the Warren district handle a pair of telekinetic Dust Men that had made large golems from scrap metal.

"This isn't looking to good!" The Flash yelled as one of the creatures shot pieces of itself like a Gatling gun at the heroes. Batman circled around and threw explosive batarangs at the beasts. Black Canary used her sonic scream to little effect

"We need to regroup." Batman ordered as he dodged one of the creatures attacks. But before the heroes knew what happened several bolts of electricity hit the Golem's. The heroes looked up and saw a boy on a power line. The boy shot a few more bolts, then jumped from his position. He had a buzz cut, wore a yellow and black bike jacket, black pants, yellow and black sneakers, fingerless gloves, and a backpack with what looked like a double headed lightning rod hanging from it.

"You guys never learn do you?" The boy spoke. His voice sounded gravelly and hoarse, though it didn't seem to cause him pain. He threw balls of electricity at the golems that stuck to them and after a few seconds exploded. He then fired several large blasts of electrical energy that hit the golem like rockets. One went down but the other was still standing. The boy quickly climbed a street light and jumped onto the golems back and drew the rod from his backpack. He jammed the rod into the golems armor and charged it until it crumbled. The boy hitched the rod back onto his pack and dusted himself off. He walked over to the dazed gang member and lifted him up.

"Look you moron, I already beat Alden, the quarantine is over, and pretty soon the Dust Men and the Reapers are gonna be nothing but a bad memory, so what was the point of this little display?" The boy asked as his grip tightened on the telekinetic's shirt. The Dust Man then started laughing. The electric boy gave a confused look before the Trash Bagger started to speak,

"What was the point of all this? Why Cole I'm suprised that you didn't figure it out. It was to get you out in the open MacGrath!" the masked man shouted as he blasted Cole away with great telekinetic force. Flash caught him before he hit a wall. Cole looked at him and only said "Thanks" as he turned back to his attacker.

"You may have beaten Alden, but my power is even greater! In fact I should thank you. You saved me the trouble of getting rid of him myself!" The man with the garbage bag mask yelled. He yanked the mask off his face to reveal a balding middle aged man.

"I AM ANDERSON AND I WILL RULE THIS CITY!" The mad man yelled as he used his powers to create a giant scorpion creature made of scrap metal. Its claws lunged at Cole who dodged and shot several bolts at the beast, while Batman threw explosives at the creature and Black Canary screamed at it. Flash spun his arms in a circle and blew the thing of balance. But this was not enough, as Anderson grabbed Cole and forced him into the mouth of his creation. Anderson, so sure that he had won, began cackling. The Justice Leaguers looked in shock as they thought that was the end of the boy. But Cole wan't so easily beaten. Suddenly black clouds started to form over them. Street lights and everything else that ran on electricity began to fail. Then a large blast of lightning came down and struck Anderson and his creation. After the smoke cleared the street was covered in scrap metal, and there lay Anderson alive but unconscious. The heroes looked around for Cole and found him under a the wreckage of a car, scarred and bloody. Surprisingly he was still conscious, though barely. Black Canary looked him over,

"Don't worry kid you're gonna be..." was all Cole heard before blacking out.

A week later Cole woke up in some kind of hospital room. He looked around and saw Black Canary reading a magazine in a chair next to him.

"Where am I?" He all but growled, he was still in a lot of pain. Black Canary looked up and said,

"Finally awake huh? Well you are one amazing kid. You broke 12 ribs, your left arm, your right leg, and your right hand for lack of a better term looked like it got ran over by a train. Thats not even counting all the cuts and gashes you had." She shuddered at her last statement, "And yet you managed to heal from it all in a week." She continued. Cole, while thankful that he wasn't dead after all that asked again,

"Where am I?" Black Canary got up and said,

"Well your in a medical lab, which is in Mt. Justice, which in in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Now that's out of the way, how about you answer my questions? First one is: Whats you name and how long have you been a walking lighting storm?" Cole groaned as he shifted in his bed and replied,

"Cole. Cole MacGrath. And you can thank the lightning to the First Sons and their damned Ray Sphere." Canary was taken aback by his last words. She had heard of the First Sons and their Ray Sphere project from Batman, but even he doubted their existence. Cole then went back to sleep. Canary got up and left the room. Outside Batman was waiting for her.

"You hear any of that?" She asked. Batman nodded and said,

"I think he'd be a valuable asset in investigating the First Sons, and he'd be an even better asset to the team." Black Canary looked at him and said,

"Maybe. But you already sprang Artemis on them out of nowhere, and now this kid?" Batman started to walk away and said,

"I doubt they'll have a problem once they see what he can do" and with that he left Canary outside Cole's room.

**As you may have noticed I've kind of de-aged Cole a little. For this story he's 17. Also in the next chapter he'll meet the team.**


	2. Chapter 2

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 2: Meet the Team

Cole woke again and this time was met by Batman lurking over him. Cole, naturally startled, calmed down once Batman started talking,

"You are an impressive young man. Not many can go through what you did and not even have a scratch to show for it." Cole wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"You also showed great power and skill." Cole smirked a little. Wasn't everyday a big time superhero compliments you,"But you're also sloppy and inexperienced." Batman continued. Cole frowned a little, so much for the compliment.

"So if you don't want to get yourself killed or back in the same shape you were just in, you'll accept my offer." Batman said. Cole sat up and asked,

"What kind of offer?" Batman turned his back and said,

"You have a lot of potential Cole, but without proper training you'll end up dead or someone else will because of you." Cole was getting angry now. Batman or not, what right did he have to criticize him like this? Cole was about to say something before Batman spoke again,

"It's a team. A team that consists of Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Martian Manhunter's niece, Green Arrows newest sidekick Artemis, and Superboy a clone made by CADMUS from Superman's DNA." Cole sat up and asked smugly,

"What? Got a little daycare for your sidekicks? Thanks but no thanks." Batman turned back around facing Cole,

"It's not what you think. It's a covert team that handles missions the League can't for PR reasons. But we also train them to handle themselves better in the field, the kind of training you require." Cole was still not convinced, and was about to speak again before he was stopped again by Batman,

"We can help you track down the First Sons." Cole's eyes went wide. He did want to track them down and stop whatever plan they had cooked up. For all he knew they could be responsible for the Beast Kessler warned him about. Cole thought for a moment and said,

"Fine. You help me track down the First Sons, I join your little Kiddie Justice League." Batman nodded and said,

"Your cloths and your lightning rod are in the closet.", as he walked out the door.

"It's called the Amp!" Cole spoke up. Cole got up and walked over to the closet. His clothes weren't in there but brand new versions. New jacket, pants, and shoes. The only thing that wasn't new was his backpack which had survived the fight, and his gloves. He put his gear on and headed out the door. He looked around and saw a sign that read "Main Area this way". He then heard a robotic voice over an intercom say

"Would our new guest please report to the main area." Cole shrugged and headed toward his destination. When he got there he heard Batman saying,

"This is your new member." Cole looked around and recognized Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. The ones he didn't were who he assumed to be Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Miss Martian walked up and introduced herself

"Hi! I'm Megan, this is Artemis, Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, and.." Before she could finish her sentence Kid Flash practically screamed,

"OH COME ON! WHO IS THIS GUY?" Cole growled a little. He was in no mood for this kind of crap.

"I'm Cole. Cole MacGrath." Kid Flash obviously unimpressed continued,

"Seriously? That's it? You don't even have a codename? Do you even have any kind of powers or anything? No offense Rob." Robin waved him off, while Cole was getting mad but decided to show the mouthy sidekick a little of what he could do,

"Do I have any powers? Sure. How about a little demonstration?" Cole drew back his hands and let loose an electromagnetic shockwave on KF. Kid Flash was sent flying backward, but even after he stopped going back ward he was floating in mid air glowing blue.

"HEY GET ME DOWN!" he yelled. Cole chuckled a little and said,

"Relax. It'll wear off in 3,2,1" as soon as Cole finished his count down, Kid Flash hit the floor hard. Artemis and Robin busted out laughing. Kid Flash looked over at Cole and saw his arms were covered in electricity. Cole walked over and said,

"Yeah I can control and manipulate electricity. What can you do? Run fast?" Kid Flash growled. Batman spoke up,

"All right. Now that introductions are out of the way, it's time for your next mission."

**Okay looks like KF and Cole are off to a rocky start. But what will this new mission entail? Found out whenever I put up the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 3: The Mission

The team boarded the bio-ship and headed out. Their mission was to investigate the historic district of Empire City for any leads on the First Sons. Cole sat silently in his seat. He had hoped that after the quarantine had ended that he'd never have to see Empire City again. The only reason he stayed as long as he did after it ended was to finish off the gangs, after all with all the things the people did for him after he beat Kessler, he felt he had to do that much before he left. Artemis sat next to him, looking at him. Cole quickly shot a look back at her and asked,

"Do you want something?" Artemis replied,

"So headed back to the hometown? Must be pretty glad huh?" Cole just looked out the window and said,

"Not really. I told myself that once I got out of that place I'd never go back." Artemis was confused she had heard that Empire City was a pretty good place to live. Could the quarantine have been that bad. After 20 minutes they landed near ground zero of the blast. Everyone but Cole looked in awe at the destruction.

"What could have done this?" Aqualad asked no one in particular. Cole spoke up and said,

"It was the Ray Sphere." Every turned their attention to Cole, Kid Flash spoke first,

"What's a Ray Sphere?" Cole groaned and decided that since they were going to be working together on, this they might as well know what happened.

"The Ray Sphere was created by the First Sons. It construction was overseen by a man named Kessler. It was designed as a weapon of ultimate destruction." Robin walked up to him and asked,

"How do you know so much about this?" Cole groaned again he had to ask that. Cole turned his back to them, looking at the crater.

"Because I'm the one who set it off." The whole team was in a state of shock. Cole sighed again and told them everything, getting the package, the blast, getting his powers, the quarantine, Sasha, Alden, Kessler, Zeke's betrayal, Trish's death, defeating Kessler, and the coming of the Beast.

"Wow. You went through all that?" Artemis asked. Cole sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this anymore. He walked up to a building and began to scale it easily. The rest of the team followed.

"Your good at this climbing stuff." M'gann said flying next to him.

"Yeah I got into urban exploration when I was 14. I've crawled all over this city." Cole said a he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. They were headed for a possible First Sons base Batman had found. They were nearing the location when they heard a cry coming from an alley. They looked down and saw several hooded men with guns around a woman. Cole muttered "Reapers" and jumped down tackling one of them. Cole stood in from of the woman and made a shield of electricity, deflecting the bullets. Before the Reapers could reload, Cole shot several bolts at them. Cole then drew his Amp and lunged at them, taking down 3 of them. The last 2 tried to run but Cole threw several shock grenades that knocked them off their feet. Cole ran up to the dazed gang members and made some electrical restraints, pinning them to the ground. The woman ran up and thanked him before heading down the street. The team joined up with him and Kid Flash was the first to speak,

"WHOO! That was great dude!" Cole shrugged,

"Yeah will, Reapers aren't that tough."

"All right lets get going." Aqualad said, and with that the team headed off.

**Well, now the team knows the truth. Does this mean that Cole has earned his place or does he still have a way to go?**


	4. Chapter 4

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 4: Voices of The Past

The team entered the base. It had TV cameras and a banner in the back that read, "Voice of Survival", very strange for a super secret terrorist base.

"Voice of Survival? Whats that mean?" Robin asked. Cole knew all to well,

"He was a TV jacker. During the quarantine he'd hack into TV broadcasts and tell people what to do to make things more bearable."

"Sounds like an okay guy." Kid Flash said. Cole thought that to, until he started telling people that Cole was a terrorist and kept undermining all the good he was doing. But that was before his last broadcast where the First Sons killed him, his last words "I did everything you said!", after that Cole knew he was just another pawn of the Sons. All this was brining back memories. Suddenly Cole went out the door. The team was confused, and rightly so.

"Whats with him?" Superboy asked, leaning on a wall. Aqualad spoke up,

"Perhaps being back in this city is brining back his more painful memories." Artemis walked up and said,

"I don't think so. He doesn't strike me as the overly sentimental type." Aqualad nodded. While he had only known Cole for a few hours, Kaldur had to admit he didn't seem like a very emotional person. Still they needed to find Cole before the headed back to Mt. Justice.

"M'gann scan for Cole's location." Aqualad said. M'gann nodded and did so.

"I found him." the Martian girl said as she flew out the door. When they reached Cole he was just standing in a park. As they walked closer they realized the park was also a makeshift cemetery. Artemis walked up and saw the grave Cole was staring so intently at. Nailed to the grave marker was the picture of a young girl, under the picture a name was burned in the wood, "Trish". Artemis placed her hand on Cole's shoulder. Cole turned his head slightly in her direction and said,

"I didn't tell you how she died." he began. "Kessler had tied up 12 doctors and hung them around one tower. He told me to imagine all the lives they could save and how many that would be helped. And tied to another tower was Trish. I only had 60 seconds and I could only choose one." Cole grimaced a little but continued, "I chose the doctors. Trish fell seven stories. I ran over to her, using my powers to try to heal her but nothing. Then she sprang to life for a minute, just long enough to say she loved me and that she was proud I was using my powers to help people." Artemis didn't know what to say other than,

"I'm sorry Cole." Cole simply nodded. Aqualad then cleared his throat to get Cole's attention.

"We need to get going." Cole didn't say anything, he simply walked in the direction of the bio-ship. Everyone looked at each other. Cole had told them that Trish had died because of Kessler's actions, but they didn't know this. Even Wally was feeling bad about his earlier words. The team followed Cole and boarded the ship. The ride back was very silent. Cole was in deep thought and no one else knew what to say. When they got back, they told Batman the base was a bust. After the debriefing, Cole just walked into his room and said nothing. M'gann was concerned for her new friend, but Artemis told her,

"He'll be fine. Being back there just brought back a lot of bad memories."


	5. Chapter 5

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 5: A Blizzard in the Swamp

It had only been 3 days since the mission to Empire City and already the team was headed to New Marais because Batman had found a man by the name of Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, who was rumored to have been the head of development for the Ray Sphere. Seeing as New Marais was down south and it was late spring, Cole had to trade in his jacket for a black and yellow t-shirt. The many tattoos that had been hidden by his jacket were in plain view. When the team reached the lab Dr. Wolfe supposedly called home they didn't expect a shack in the middle of a swamp. After entering they were met by a frenzied man yelling "Please don't kill me!". Cole walked up and said,

"Dr. Wolfe it's alright, we aren't gonna hurt you." The old doctor looked up and gazed at the young man in front of him,

"My word. You look just the same." Cole, rightly confused, asked,

"Just the same as who?" Doctor Wolfe ran up and shook Cole's hand and said,

"Kessler. The man who gave you your powers." Cole ripped his hand away and practically growled,

"I know who Kessler is." Doctor Wolfe was a little startled by the hate in Cole's voice but maintained his composure.

"He told me about his plans for you. And the Beast." Cole knew all about Kessler's plans.

"I have something for you." Dr. Wolfe walked over to a table and with lightning fast speed plunged a syringe full of a glowing blue liquid into Cole's neck. Cole fell over screaming pain. Superboy grabbed Wolfe and slammed him into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cole screamed, writhing around in pain on the floor. However, just quickly as the pain started it disappeared to be replaced by an intense feeling of cold. Cole slowly got up and started rubbing his arms, fog coming from his mouth as though it was 20 degrees below.

"H..hey who t..turned on t..the AC? Why is it so c..cold in here?" Cole asked through chattering teeth. Artemis looked at him and said,

"Cole it's like 100 degrees out!" Cole just looked at her and was about to say something in response but instead sneezed on a potted plant in the corner. Just a soon as he did, the room was covered in a cold mist and the entire corner he had just sneezed in was covered in ice. Superboy released Wolfe, who then grabbed a glowing piece of shrapnel.

"Here use this. Just send a current through it and it should help." Cole took the glowing chunk of metal and did what Wolfe told him. Suddenly the he started sparking massive amounts of electricity and began to levitate slightly off the ground. After one final burst, Cole fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Artemis practically yelled. Dr. Wolfe readjusted his glasses and said,

"I just gave him a power boost."

**Well looks like Cole's got a new power set! As you may have noticed I've left out Kuo, but that doesn't mean Nix won't be in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 6: Of Men and Monsters

It was sundown before Cole woke up. He groaned as he raised up. Cole looked around and saw he was in a small room that had nothing in it aside from a small window and the bed he was currently on. He got up and as he got close to the door he heard Wolfe talking. As he cracked the door to peak out he saw the team listening closely to Wolfe as he was explaining Ray Fields. He said that it was an energy that could give people that were more in tune with Ray Field energy called Conduits powers. Wolfe continued to say that the Ray Sphere was meant to unlock a Conduits powers by releasing a small blast of Ray Fields, but Kessler made modifications that made the blast far larger and far more destructive. He then started to tell of The Beast. After Wolfe finished telling what he knew, Cole decided to step out.

"Cole you're up!" Megan said as sprang up from her seat. The rest of the team walked over to make sure he was alright. Cole waved them off and walked over to Wolfe.

"What was that thing?" Cole asked, as he took a seat on a stool. Wolfe did the same and replied,

"It was a Blast Core. A Ray Field irradiated piece of shrapnel from Ray Sphere testing. I have several more hidden around New Marais." Cole got up and asked,

"So what are they for?" Wolfe replied,

"If you run a current through them, your power will increase and you will be able to use this," Wolfe said as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small round machine.

"Another Ray Sphere!" Cole said in surprise as he jumped back a little. Dr. Wolfe shook his head and said,

"No a Ray Filed Inhibitor. I call it the RFI. Think of it as an anti-Ray Sphere" Cole gazed at the device and said,

"So instead of giving powers, it takes them away!" Cole exclaimed.

"Precisely. You can use it to combat the Beast when it arrives, to subtract it's abilities." Wolfe said.

"Oh enough with the pep-talk Doc, I'm more than ready!" Cole said excitedly. But before anyone knew what happened, Reapers busted through the door guns blazing. The team and Cole made quick work of them but Dr. Wolfe didn't make it. Cole was confused what were Reapers doing here? He walked over to a work table and found Wolfe's journal. It said he was working with a Conduit named Lucy Kuo. If he had any hope of finding the rest of those Blast Core's he had to find Kuo.

**Yes, what WERE Reapers doing in New Marais? Found out next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 7: Fire, Ice, and Lightning OH MY!

The team had managed to get a lead on Kuo. According to all available information, Kuo had a few safe houses in the swamps just outside Smut Triangle. The first 2 were busts, but as they neared the third house it was clear that something was watching them. It was hard to see through the dense fog but it look like something was darting quickly between the trees. Suddenly Cole was tackled by something. His unknown assailant lifted a flaming hand, in response Cole lifted a electrified hand. His attacker jumped and said,

"THE DEMON? Easy Cole MacGrath, I'm a fan! Names Nix." Cole got a better look at his attacker. She had black hair in braids with red highlights,dark skin, and spoke with what sounded like a mix between a Cajun and Jamaican accent. But what really got Cole's attention was the Blast Core she had in her hand.

"Well Nix, where'd you get that?" Cole asked. Nix waved the Core at him and said,

"I found it. Thought it was kinda pretty. You like Mr. Pretty, eh? Well I'll give him to ya, if ya help me with something." Cole could tell this chick was nuts. Cole signaled Miss Martian and she telekinetically took the Blast Core from Nix's hand. Nix looked angrily at the Martian girl but before she could do anything a shard of ice was shot at her. Everyone turned and saw an Asian girl with cold blue eyes and hands that were giving off an icy mist.

"You back for more Ice Queen?" Nix yelled at the girl. The girl walked up and said,

"Not this time Nix. I just want that Blast Core you stole." Nix growled at her. She then pointed at Cole who was holding the Core and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm gonna give you 3 seconds to hand that over." Cole instinctually charged his hand and held toward the girl. The girl was taken aback for a moment.

"So you're him? Cole MacGrath?" Cole nodded. The girl walked over and extended her hand,

"Lucy. Lucy Kuo." Cole shook her hand and shivered a little at the cold.

"Sorry. Well, go ahead and use that thing." Cole nodded and charged the Blast Core. Once again Cole started sparking off large amounts of electricity and levitated in the air, and once again fell to the ground unconscious. Kuo looked at him then back at the team and said,

"That happen every time?" Artemis replied,

"Pretty much. He'll wake up in about a couple of hours." Kuo nodded and led them back to her safe house.

**Something tells me Nix won't appreciate having her Blast Core being taken, but what will that mean for Cole and the team? Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 8: Truth and Time Travel

It had been a week since the team had set up shop in New Marais. After radioing Batman about the situation, he set up a safe-house for them. All in all it had been an unusual week for the team. They had to deal with the superpower hating Militia, fought hordes of swamp monsters, and discovered that the head of the Militia was a Conduit that was also making the swamp monsters. Yes it had been a VERY unusual week for the team but business as usual for Cole who had become somewhat accustomed to this kind of weirdness. With Kuo's help they had tracked down 4 of the 6 Blast Cores, further enhancing Cole's powers. But it wasn't all good news however. The plague that had ravaged Empire City was popping up all over the east cost. According to all available info the plague is caused by radiation poisoning. Dr. Wolfe's notes said that it was possible that a high level of Ray Field Radiation could cause this to happen. Cole knew that he had caused this when he set of the Ray Sphere back in Empire. After this revelation the team, especially Artemis, had noticed Cole seemed depressed. One night Cole was sitting on the roof of the safe-house. Artemis had come up to the roof to practice her archery when she noticed Cole. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" She asked as she nudged him a little with her elbow. Cole got up and replied,

"Oh yeah I'm just awesome, especially since I may have started something that could be the next Black Plague! I'm no hero." Artemis got up and walked over to him,

"Cole you are a hero. You helped a lot of people in Empire, and you're supposed to stop a threat that the League won't be able to stop." Cole leaned on a wall and said,

"You don't need to remind me. Kessler made sure I'd never forget that." Artemis was confused now. She noticed that whenever Cole talked about Kessler he never said anything bad about him. If someone had done to her what Kessler did to Cole, she would insult them every chance she got. She had to ask,

"What is it with you and Kessler? Every time you talk about him it's like you don't hate him for what he did to you." Cole sighed as he walked back over to the edge of the roof and looked out at the city.

"When I beat Kessler he whispered 'Trish I love you, please forgive me' and then he was on me. Fingers digging into my skull showing me things." Cole shivered a little and continued, "He showed me the Beast, a monster that wanted nothing more than to extinguish all life. In those early days Kessler could have used his powers to put a stop to it but chose to flee with his family. In the end tough the Beast caught up with his family and then it was to late to do anything, to late to fight. In that moment of pain and failure he used his newest and most dangerous power and sent himself on a one way trip back in time. He took control of the First Sons, spent years organizing the blast, and finding me. His soul link to his past was a picture from the day he married Trish." Artemis was rightly shocked by this.

"At first I couldn't believe it. That Kessler and I were the same person. That he had come back to mold me into the hero he failed to be. To make sure that I could make impossible choices, going as far to kill the woman he loved. I loved so that I wouldn't be tied down with emotions. I hate everything about Kessler but when the time comes I will be ready."

"Sure you will!" Robin said. Cole turned and saw the entire team standing there,

"Because we'll make sure." Artemis said. Cole smiled a little. Just then Kuo came up and said,

"Hey guys I just tracked down the 5th Blast Core." Everyone turned to Cole who said,

"Well what are we waiting for?" At this the team headed off.

**Sorry it took so long guys. Been a little busy lately and I haven't really been able to sit down for this, but I'm back!**


	9. Chapter 9

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 9: Flaming Reapers

As the team neared the location of the 5th Blast Core they were attacked by Reapers. Before anyone knew what happened Cole sent a wave of ice toward them, freezing the gang members solid. This was starting to get suspicious. What were Reapers doing in New Marais? Maybe they headed south since the League was shutting them down back in Empire? Or maybe they thought that with the Militia out of the way they could take over? Either way they were just as much of a nuisance as they ever were. As the team entered the warehouse. The team stayed out of sight as they saw men with trash bag masks and guns walk by. Cole was even more confused now! First Reapers and now Dust Men? Things were starting to feel a little to much like Empire City for Cole's tastes. The team quietly made there way to the safe that was supposed to hold the Blast Core, but as Cole began to open it a voice that sent chills up his spine said,

"Now Cole darling. I turn my back for one second and your already looking for your birthday present? Such a naughty boy!" Cole turned around quickly and saw Sasha standing there. Great now he had to deal with her craziness again. As the team got ready Cole drew his Amp, but as he did it was ripped out of his hand by an unknown force.

"Now, now there's no need for such toys Mr. MacGrath!" a voice from the shadows said. The mystery man came into the light and was revealed to be Anderson! He casually walked over and stood beside Sasha.

"You see Cole, we've figured out that the plague doesn't effect Conduits. We're going to raise an army of Conduits and take over this plague riddled country. Some have joined us willingly while others have required Sasha's special brad of persuasion." Anderson said as he pointed to 2 hooded figures. One had flaming hands while one simply stood hunched over as if in pain.

"Nix dear, Uncle Cole wants to play with you." Sasha said as she pointed at Cole. Nix removed her hood, revealing a blank emotionless face, she then shot a blast of flame toward Cole. Kuo put up an ice wall in front of Cole blocking the attack. Robin then threw a concussive disc at Nix while Artemis fired an arrow, but both projectiles stopped in mid air. Anderson groaned and trapped the rest of the team in a telekinetic field. Cole was having trouble with Nix. He thew out ice spikes then quickly let loose an electromagnetic shockwave speeding the spikes toward Nix like a blast of buckshot. Nix dodged and shot several fire balls at Cole. Cole threw several shock grenades at Nix that managed to throw her off balance, Cole then threw another grenade but this time it erupted into an ice spike on the ground and froze Nix's right leg. Cole ran over and placed electrical restraints on her. Anderson sighed and signaled Sasha who then made the other Reaper step forward. He removed his hood and everyone, minus Anderson and Sasha, was surprised to see Mr. Powers-Are-Evil himself Joseph Bertand III! Anderson then levitated Cole's Amp over to him and said,

"You might need this, little good it may do you though." Cole had little time to question this as Bertand started screaming and fell over writhing in pain. As his screaming intensified it began to take on an animalistic sound, as a green fog began filling the warehouse. Suddenly the roof came crashing down knocking Cole unconscious.

Cole came to when he was shaken awake by Artemis. He got up and looked around and saw Anderson impaled on a pipe and Sasha's hand sticking out of a pile of ruble. Nix was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where's Bertrand?" Kid Flash asked. The team looked around and saw no signs of him. Then they heard a large roar coming from behind a building followed by large thundering footsteps. The rushed to the other side of the building and stood in awe at what they saw. It was a large crustacean like creature.

"So Bertrand called that thing?" Superboy asked, Miss Martian shook her head and said,

"No I sense Bertrand inside of it. That thing is Bertrand!" The beast then turned toward the team and roared, to which Cole replied,

"Oh crap."


	10. Chapter 10

Young inFAMY

inFAMOUS and all related characters belong to Sucker Punch. Young Justice and all related characters belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 10: Endgame

The team split up and tried to flank the massive monster. Cole shot electric rockets, Artemis fired arrows, Robin threw explosive discs, Superboy and Aqualad threw cars, and Kid Flash spun his arms rapidly to blow the Behemoth of balance. All this was in vain however as the creature drew back and unleashed a barrage of slime from its mouth. Then Cole noticed glowing orbs on it's arms and shot one of them making it burst, which seemed to cause the monster pain.

"Guys aim for the glowing parts!" Cole yelled. The team did so taking out the ones on its mouth, arms, and chest. After the final orb was busted the Behemoth fell over dead.

"Yeah, yeah! HELL YEAH!" Cole yelled as he held his Amp toward the sky triumphantly.

"Well that went a little easier than I thought" Miss Martian said. Just then Kuo walked up with her hand behind her back.

"Where the hell have you been?" Artemis asked in an annoyed voice. Kuo then removed her hand from behind her back and revealed a Blast Core! Cole took it and set it off.

It was about 2 hours later when Cole awoke. Seeing he was back at the safe-house Cole, got up and walked into the main room where everyone was watching a newscast. It seemed that a large explosion of radiation destroyed Empire City, and the threat was moving south. At the rate the unknown threat was moving it would be in New Marais within 7 hours. While everyone wondered what it was, Cole already knew. The Beast had arrived and was headed for him. He only had a short time to get the last Blast Core and set off the RFI before the it got to New Marais. Cole sat down muttering to himself. Artemis came up to him and askedd,

"What is it Cole?" Cole looked up and replied,

"It's The Beast. Looks like Kessler's messing around with the timeline made it appear sooner than it was supposed to." Cole then looked around and didn't see Kuo.

"Hey. Wheres Kuo?"

"She said she had a lead on the last Blast Core" Superboy said. No sooner had Superboy said this than Kuo walked in with another Blast Core. Cole without saying a word ripped it out of her hand and and set it off.

"Okay what's with him?" Kuo asked.

"The Beast is gonna be here in about 7 hours!" Kid Flash said. Kuo stumbled backward from shock but regained her composure. She turned her attention to the TV, it looked like the Justice League was slowing it down but not stopping it. It was 2 hours later and the beast was already 600 miles from New Marais. Cole slowly got up and grabbed the RFI.

"Okay lets do this." Cole started charging the device, but as he began to really lay on the juice, he began screaming as did Kuo. Kup fell over in pain while Cole fell on his knees. Aqualad ran over and knocked the RFI out of Cole's hands.

"I was dying!I could feel it." Kuo said gasping for breath. Cole just looked at the device and practically shouted,

"This thing'll kill all conduits not just The Beast!" Artemis was about to say something but began coughing violently. Cole ran over and helped her onto the couch.

"You've got the plague don't you?" As soon as she finished coughing Artemis replied,

"Didn't want to worry anyone." Cole just grabbed the RFI and said,

"Well let's go help the League. Maybe I won't even need this thing." The team boarded the bio-ship and headed toward the fight.

When they reached the battle things weren't looking good for the League. The Beast had backhanded Superman, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel into the ground and let out a blast that blew the rest of the League away. Cole jumped from the Ship and used his static thrusters to hover in place. He then shot barrage of electrical rockets at The Beast. The Beast grabbed Cole and tried to crush him, but Cole let out a large electrical blast and blasted himself free. Cole floated to the ground and planted himself firmly on the ground. He held his electricity covered arms over his head as dark clouds formed over the area, and threw them down unleashing a massive lightning bolt on The Beast ripping it apart. It looked as though Cole had won, their was no sign of The Beast anywhere. But just soon as it had disappeared, it came back. The Beast roared as it threw a punch at Cole. Miss Martian then made a telekinetic shield around Cole stopping the attack. Cole knew there was no other way and pulled out the RFI. He set it off and in a flash of light The Beast was gone, and Cole laid dead. Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, and the rest rushed over to him. Artemis and Miss Martian started crying, as Kid Flash and Robin fought back there own tears.

It was a week later and everyone who had the plague was cured, as if nothing was ever wrong. But for the millions that were saved thousands died, Conduits world wide fell dead after the RFI went off. Artemis and the rest of the team stood in front of the Hall of Justice where a golden statue of Cole stood. The inscription read,

"Cole MacGrath: A Great Friend, and Earths Greatest Hero" The team said their respects and all but Artemis left. She stood there for a good while, just staring at the golden version of Cole's face, before she said,

"Goodbye Cole. I love you, and I'll miss you." Before she slowly walked away.

**Well that's that. Thank you for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! Be on the look out for my next crossover, Bleach: The Spirit of Vengeance!**


End file.
